It has long been a desire to develop a simple seal which obviates the need for the application of additional materials, such as cements or caulking, to prevent the seepage of fluid at points where pipes extend into container walls or into walls of pipes of larger diameter. Such a need has become greater with the development of synthetic materials from which piping or tubing is manufactured.
Such materials are economic to make and are easy to work with, but have created vastly different sealing and seepage-prevention problems. Efforts have been made in the past to overcome the seepage problems.